Total Drama: Kaskitewaw Valley
by CraigDogH
Summary: (APP are now CLOSED!) please read chapter 3 for more detail. A Full new casts of 22 Teens, will compete for 3 million dollars in a Mysterious castle, with a new host, new challenges, new dangers, and new drama on Total Drama: Kaskitewaw Valley!
1. BIG Reboot Plan!

**Hey Total Drama Fans!**

I'm in the mood to** Reboot **my old TD show into...

**_Total Drama: _****_Kaskitewaw Valley (_**_Formerly _**_Total Drama Manor)_**

However... there are **3 Important Things**, I'll need to help **my reboot**...

**1.:** the 1st favor is...To think of some **Fun,** **Brand New, _Challenges_** for **_Total Drama _****_Kaskitewaw Valley_**.

That right! i would really hear what **clever challenges** you wish these new contestants will suffer through for **3 million dollars**.

Remember... this is a **Haunted** **castle** theme, surround by **strange** creatures, so get **Creative!**...

Something Inspiring like;** Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon**.

... and would like to know the ideas for the **Prizes **or the** Advantages** of the **new challenges** too.

I've thought of some **challenges **already... but I would really like know what all of you could think of for me, something really fun for guys to do, if you please.

**2.:** I'm not really too sure about this one, but... if there this show had some **Guest Stars** from **TDI,** **TDROTI, and TDPI**... who would you like to appear and what would they be doing... if you think that's a good idea that is, okay?

**Or?...**

If you want 18 New contestants from the past show to appear for a chance to collect **3 Million Dollars!**

(**If so**... 4 of the 18 contestants are already chosen to compete: **Amy**, **Dawn**, **Max**, and "**Samey**")

**3.: (Most Important!)** This favor, might be tricky and hard but... I would really really appreciate it... if someone could make some **Commissions** on **Deviant art**. I understand if that's a bit too much.

Commissions that I mostly needed:

**Total Drama ****Kaskitewaw Valley**** Group pic (Including artist's OC)**

**The TDKV Contestants (Including artist's OC)**

**The TDKV logo**, That would just be **_perfect_**.

The contestants in **Swim wears**, **PJ's**, **Formal clothes**, and some **Scenes** of the shows could just be **extra**.

Any artist would be just perfect and if one of would wish to do something like this, with some good **_new challenges_** from **_my loyal_** **_fans_**... But if the **Deviant art** **Favor **is too much to ask for I'll understand, but the artist will be able to grant this huge favor, The lucky artist will have the chance to have **his or her OC**, to appear in the reboot, and the honor to be the new **18th OC** to appear in the upcoming chapter:

**_Plants Vs. Wannabes_**

That's all I ask for **_Total Drama _****_Kaskitewaw Valley to rise from it's crypt._**

So please **PLEASE,** leave some reviews if you want me to even continue my work or a new one, your challenge idea, your favorite contestant, and/or to bring some **original characters to life**.


	2. Fully Invited

A tall slander pale man, with black slick hair, pointy nose, and dotted eyes in a clean black tuxedo, black jeans, and black pointy shoes standing beside a shorter chubby man with a black comb over, squinting eyes, on a butler outfit and a purple bow, holding an umbrella over the Taller man's head from a rain shower, while the butler is soaking wet.

"Good evening, I am your soon to-be host; **McTaggert**, Live, and somewhere in Ontario, lays a strange and unknown valley, where i shall welcome 22 vict...er...teens, for a change to win Great...Hidden...Fortune!"

As the camera turns to reveal a wide valley surround by huge mountains and the forest covered in foggy mist and in the middle is a tall dark beautiful castle with two tall towers and shorter one in the middle, surrounded by stone walls and a tall gate where the host and his butler, is standing.

"i ashore you, that while this valley has it's dangers, it also has it's wonders, also the most of the interns, survived placing our cameras all over the entire valley for rati..er..for their safety. 22 guests will be competing in this lovey castle; will make new friends and enemies, will be winners and losers, for one by one, 21 will be voted off, and one teen will win; not 1, nor 2, but **3 Million Dollars**!... so from **Total Drama**, I personal invite 22 of you foo..er..challengers, to be part of **_Total Drama: Kaskitewaw Valley!_**"

"we already have our first vic..er..guest, for the show, think he'll do well? frankly I don't give a rat's..."

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Craig Hunterson**, **The Good Luck Charmer** **(**CraigDogH**)**

Age: 22

Body Type: a little Above Average weight, 5'10'' height

Hair Style and Color: short nice brown hair

Eyes: icy blue eyes

Skin: very pale

Casual Clothes: a black hoodie (For cold weather only) with a golden green short sleeved t-shirt with a gold lion coat-of-arm symbol with also long grey sleeves, grey pants, and dark brown shoes.

Formal Clothes: a nice blue dress shirt and nice black jeans

PJ's: black and blue muscle shirt and a grey baggy pants

Swimsuit: blue plaid Swim Trunks

Audition tape:  
-Static-  
the screen clears to see a teen sitting on a chair, in his dark room, nervously.

"Okay, than...  
I'm sure to win…  
because I'm pretty lucky…  
but I 'am pretty nervous...  
CRAP!"  
-Static-  
"alright than...  
I'm sure to try my best at this valley, and it would cool to see a lot of stuff, meet some people, don't get eaten...ACHOO!" Boogery nose  
"DANG IT!"

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Elizabeth Samuel**, **The Lonely Girl** **(**angelofloveaphrodite34**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: would be in shape slightly not to tall and not to short but average height

Hair Style and Color: long straight with a lavender head band and really light blonde color

Eyes: Silver almost white

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: a white shirt and a light purple sweater blue jeans purple vans

Formal Clothes: a white silk Dress and white heels

Pj's: an oversized t shirt with a flower on it and light blue shorts

Swimsuit: a light pink bikini

Audition Tape

Camera cuts on

Elizabeth: um hello I'm Elizabeth um I'd like to be on your show to win the 3 million dollars and meet new people and maybe find a boyfriend *blushing* I'd hope I don't get voted off first and goodbye

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Rio Delgado**, **The Biker Chick (**FresianFire**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: slightly above average height, thin, and very curvy

Hair Style and Color: long curly wild crimson red hair that reaches her elbow

Eyes: dark hazel eyes

Skin: lightly tanned olive skin tones

Casual Clothes: white tank top, black leather jacket, torn blue skinny jeans, black combat boots

Formal Clothes: short black sleeveless cocktail dress with gold studded heels

PJ's: black night gown

Swimsuit: red bikini with a black skull on the back of the bottoms

Audition tape:  
"Sup! I'm Rio. I am auditioning to be on your little show because a) I could get some pretty cool vehicles with that money and b) It's a chance to get away from home."  
-an explosion is heard in the background-  
"Umm...yea that's normal...just ignore it. Anyways, as I was saying you should let me on your show...yea. So...see you soon!" She winks at the camera.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Jax Brandon**, **The Weak Zero (**Switch - On - 97**)**

Age: 18

Body Type: Medium size, between fat and thin

Hair Style and Color: He has black unruly hair

Eyes: Grey

Skin Type: Medium tanned

Casual Clothes: He wears a black sleeveless shirt and he wears a cyan jacket with white stripes going down the arms over it. Black Jeans with green and black shoes

Formal Clothes: A premium Tuxedo

PJ's: Shirtless, He wears old black track pants

Swimsuit: He wears red and white trunks

Audition Tape:  
-static-  
"Um... okay i'd like to say that my older sister signed me up for this show. I... hope to at least not be the first one eliminated off the show but i'm pretty sure that I'm not going to win this thing. And I hope that I don't die or contract serious diseases. So I guess uh... "

"Tell them how you want a girlfriend!" a voice yelled from outside his room. Then Jax blushed

"Shut up Sasha!" he yelled "Yeah and i guess i also hope to meet a nice girl there but I doubt that she'll like me back anyway. And i'm sure that most of the contestants will be jerks so I'm kinda prepared." Then he pulled out a bulletproof vest. "If i get a beating my torso will be safe. Okay thats all you need to know about me!"

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Jasmine 'Anna' O'neal**, **The Fashion Expert (**BlueBerryIceQuxxn**)**

Age: 19

Body Type: Tall, A Little Skinny, But Has Wide Hips (Like Katie)

Hair Style and Color: Bob Hairstyle, Black With Blonde Streaks

Eyes: Black (like Gwen from TDI)

Skin: Light Caramel

Casual Clothes: Black & White Thigh-High Socks, Black High Waist Shorts With Studs, Black Leather Ankle Combat Boots, Black Suspenders, & A White Tube Top Showing A Little Bit Of Cleavage

Formal: A Red Cocktail Dress With A Black Bow That Wraps Around Her Waist, Black Open Toe, Wedges With An Ankle Strap, A Golden Necklace & Braclet, Black Hop Earrings & A Little Makeup With A Little Mascara & Lipstick, & She Has A Different Hairstyle - A Side Curly Ponytail.

PJ's: Red Shorts & A White Plain T-Shirt

Swimsuit: 2 Piece String, Zebra Printed Bikini

Audition tape: Hey! My Name Is Jasmine, But You Can Call Me Jazzy. I Would Like To Be On TDKV, So That I Can Win The Grand Prize Money & Open Up My Own Clothing Shop...*Cricket Sound* Well, Thats All For Now, I Hope I'm Accepted For TDM. Bye!

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Felix Pogorzelski**, **The Valedictorian (**Jade's One of a Kind**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: a 5'8 lad, with a lean yet muscular figure (a progressing six pack, triceps and biceps) with slightly widen shoulders.

Hair Style and Color: Shaggy/wavy bleached blonde hair that travels to his collarbone. He possesses a side bang that vaguely covers his right eye that presents a prominent left side part.

Eyes: Slightly squinted emerald green eyes.

Skin: On the verge to being fair, but can be classified as having slightly paled skin.

Casual Clothes: A red buttoned down shirt over an encyclopedia graphic t-shirt, deep blue denim slacks, white ankle socks, and white and black Jordan's.

Formal Clothes: A white dress shirt with golden colored cufflinks, a golden colored tie, black dress pants and shoes, and a Classic styled silver watch.

PJ's: A green short-sleeved shirt with plain black pants.

Swimwear: White wife beader with purple swim trunks.

Audition Tape:

The camera is being calibrated by a blonde haired young man. Fixing it, he hurriedly sits to the auburn colored sofa.

"Привет!" The boy starts off with a generous introductory. "My name is Felix, and zhere are plenty of reazons why I zhould be a validity to Total Drama Manor." He continues with a heavily thick Russian accent.

"For instance, I can speak in 543 different accents," he now states with an American accent. "One of my 47 different talents. I can recite each country's national anthem, bake macaroons, rebuild a broken TV set, install-"

"FELIX!" A little boy's voice is heard off-screen. "Where's my video camera?!"

"I don't know, stop bugging me!" He yells back. "White lying; my 47th talent in the book," he whispers to the camera. A ping pong ball is then thrown in his direction, to which is quickly dodges. "Черт? Что почти чдарил мой храм!" Translation: The hell? That almost hit my temple!

A younger version of Felix appears in the field view. "Give me my freaking camera back, you ass!" the boy yells. Felix looks pissed off.

"Look, Luther! I'm the middle of an audition tape for Total Drama, and I'd appreciate it if you just-" Luther runs in from of the camera and runs off with, leaving the scene all blurry.

And Felix starts shouting some harsh profanities in Russian...Very harsh.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Kaylee Gonzalez**, **The Child At Heart** **(**TimeWarp3000**)**

Age: 19

Body Type:A teeny bit lower then average weight, but it is highly unnoticeable. She is pretty short and has no visible muscles or abs. Her skintone is a nice shade of tan. Her skin is pretty soft and a teeny bit oily.

Hair Style and Color: She has dark pink hair with light green highlights that ties into a side ponytail that goes down to her waist. Her bangs are combed to the left. Her hair is quite soft and she uses strawberry shampoo.

Eyes: Chestnut brown.

Skin: A nice shade of tan.

Casual Clothes: A frilly, sleeveless shirt with white capris and orange toms.

Formal Clothes: An orange cocktail dress with strapped flats. Her hair is complemented with a orange headband.

PJ's: A orange T-shirt and white shorty shorts.

Swimsuit: Orange-yellowish bikini.

Talents: Singing, gymnastics, dancing, and making teddy bears

Audition tape: A girl practically dressed all in orange and white sat at a lunch table. "Hello! If is I Kaylee! I would love to be on Total Drama! I would have auditioned before but, I kinda was cautious about the locations...but now I am ready to go!" The camera fizzes off after she blew a kiss.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Jennifer Smith**, **The Sweet Country Girl** **(**TotalDramaGirl01**)**

Age: 18

Body type: Her skin is tanned from working on the farm from years, have curves, and a few scars on bottom part of her arm

Hair style and color: Her golden blonde hair goes down to her lower back and has bangs that cover her right eye, and a white flower (kinda like Zoey's from TDROTI) in her hair.

Eyes: sapphire blue

Skin: Tanned

Casual clothes: wears skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots and hat, white tank top, and a pink and black plaid button shirt that is fully unbuttoned.

Formal clothes: a blue knee length dress, silver stilettos. also for more details on her formal. her hair is curled and her bangs are still in the way of her right eye. and she also has a white clip on flower in her hair

PJs: silk nightgown

Swimsuit: white two piece with a strapless top

Audition tape:  
-static-  
the screen has cleared to show a tanned girl working on a farm

Oh hey! Jennifer here! Just working on the farm and bailing hay. I should be on Total Drama Manor because I'm both mentally and physically strong. Physically because, well as you can see, I'm a strong girl if I can lift a 20 pound hay bail. And I'm mentally strong because I can see when someone has lied to me. So hopefully I can be on this Total Drama show, bye!

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Daniel Salazar**, **The Thrill Seeker** **(**CommunityFan27**)**

Age: 18

Body Type: A strong build, but not overly muscular.

Hair Style and Color: Half of his head is shaved. The other half is long black hair with Light green Tips. It covers his eye.

Eyes: His eyes are blue, but he wears green contacts

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: Black and white horizontally striped shirt with a skull on it. Green skinny jeans and black converse. (He has piercings. His ears are gaged, he has an eyebrow piercing, and a lip piercing)

Formal Clothes: Black tuxedo with a greens tuxedo shirt. Dark green tie. Black Dress pants and balck dress pants.

PJ's: Black Pajama shirt and black pajama pants

Swimsuit: Green trunks

Audition tape:  
-Static-  
Daniel looks in to the camera. He is standing in a junk yard, a car behind him.  
"What's up mediocre total drama workers! My name's Daniel, and I think I would be great for Total Drama because I can bring some Thrill to the game! Just watch."  
He runs to the car and gets in. He drives away and starts doing tricks and jumping off things.  
The car goes off screen and the sound of a car jumping off of a pile of trash. Yelling is heard and the car crashes into the ground and bursts in to flames.  
A few seconds later, Daniel walk over to the car, unharmed. "WOW! That would have been bad..."

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Thomas "Tommy" Pearson**, **The Sly Guy (**SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: slightly lower than average height, average build

Hair Style and Color: Medium brown hair.

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Casual Clothes: Fitted Light blue button up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into skinny black pants.

Formal Clothes: Fitted white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with a skinny black tie, tucked into the same skinny back pants.

PJ's: Red Boxers

Swimsuit: Green Swim Trunks.

Audition tape:  
Tommy is standing on a street corner holding a deck of cards. He motions the camera forward. "The name's Tommy, I want to show you a trick. Pick a card." He unfolds the deck and picks one random card and shows it to the camera, it is a five of diamonds. "This is your card." He places the card in the middle of the deck. "You know what I love about sleight of hand? You think you're the one in control. I mean it's YOUR card. But really you are never in control. I am. With a flick of my finger." Tommy flicks the top card on deck. "I can make your card appear." He flips the card over to reveal the five of diamonds. "And people? They're just as easy to control as cards. And I got a lot more tricks up my sleeve."

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Blake Conners**, **The Hysterical Delinquent (**Issamel**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: Broadly built, and bit above average hight

Hair Style and Color: short brunette almost buzzed hair

Eyes: crystal clear blue eyes

Skin: slightly tan

Casual Clothes: Black, white, and gray striped tank top. Black cargo shorts. Gray converse

Formal Clothes: Gray suit

PJ's: dark gray boxers

Swimsuit: black trunks

Audition tape:  
*camera fuzzes in*  
A teen boy is seen sitting in his usual attire with his hands cuffed. He's sitting on a metal bench against a brick wall painted white. He's attempting to get out of his handcuffs.  
"Hey there. Blake here!" Tugs on the chain.  
"As you can see I've kinda got my hands full. So I made a deal with the juvie people." Is almost free from the handcuffs.  
"I said, give me a chance to win the money and I'll give half of it to you guys. So I'm sitting here waiting for them to let me out." Breaks the chin keeping the cuffs together.  
"But I've already freed myself. Hope to see that cash soon!" Get s up and walks off screen.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Perrie Asher**, **The Overly Dramatic Actress** **(**DEDEBUG9**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: Slim and Tall

Hair Style and Color: straight, dark violet layered and comes to her chest. She likes to tease it.

Eyes: large grey eyes.

Skin: very pale

Casual Clothes: an oversized light pink sweater, a short black skirt, and black converse

Formal Clothes:a light pink vintage 40s ish styled dress

PJ's: gray pink floyd tank top and pink shorts

Swimsuit: a light pink and white polka dot bandeau bikini

Audition tape: Hey. I'm Perrie Asher. I've always wanted to be on TV, acting is something I really love to do. Even though this a reality show it still counts.. right? Well, I go to this super cool school for the-"  
*gets cut off by a group of singing kids. Perrie is annoyed*  
"A school for the musically and theatrically gifted, if you couldn't already tell. *motions to singing kids*  
"Could you please stop singing! I'm trying to film an audition tape here!"  
*They don't stop*

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Maria Parker**, **The Bad to Good Girl (**XxSimmerlovesxX**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: Hourglass curvy body 4'6 feet tall and 12D bra size

Hair Style and Color: 12" inches long curly black hair

Eyes: chestnut dark brown

Skin: chocolate brown

Casual Clothes: a pink and a red heart designed in the middle belly shirt with blue booty shorts and pink sandals

Formal Clothes: a black short voile fabric dress, Gathered elastic nips belt around the waist, and patch pockets trim the front, with black striped high heels

PJ's: she wears a white t-shirt and gray underwear

Swimsuit: black and white polka-dot bikini with her hair in a ponytail

Audition tape: *static*

Maria: *clears throat* Hello, my name's Maria Angelina Eve Parker. I'm here to tell you that I have good reasons to be on your show.

*Maria brings out a piece of paper showing a list of reasons*

Maria: Number one!: I am trying to be a good person.… that's all I know! Okay, number two!: I am very competitive… sometimes… Number three: I am single so if a guy on the show interacts with me more often, I'll make the move!

*her mother shouts from downstairs*

Maria's Mom: MARIA! Cleaning your room yet?!

Maria: Uh oh! Mom alert! Gotta go! see you next soon… and OH hope you pick me.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Omar Said**, **The Hipster (**SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN**)**

Age: 19

Body Type: Lanky

Hair Style and Color: Black, curly and in a quiff style.

Eyes: Brown

Skin: He is of Arab decent

Casual Clothes: Thick Rimmed black glasses, a black and white keffiyeh scarf (middle eastern scarf) a purple deep V-neck t-shirt, tight skinny black pants and white sneakers

Formal Clothes: White dress shirt with a red bow tie, suspenders, tight skinny black pants, black loafers

PJ's: Calvin Klein boxer briefs

Swimsuit: blue swim trunks

Audition tape: Omar is sitting in the back of a coffee shop. He is reading a large old hardcover book. He turns to the camera. "Now I know what you're thinking. Why would someone this cool want to go on such a lame show? Well I'll cut to the chase. I want the money. I'm sure you need to fill some diversity quota or something so my chances are pretty high even by just auditioning. I won't bother trying to sell myself to you, corporate dogs. Just know that I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get three million dollars. Well, almost everything, nothing that isn't cool. Oh and don't say I'm selling out because this is totally different." Omar turns back to his book. "Totally different." He mutters to himself.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Logan Smith**,** The Mountain Man (**SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN**)**

Age: 21

Body Type: He is a big dude, 6'5", and quite burly

Hair Style and Color: Messy dark brown hair with a big bushy beard.

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tanned

Casual Clothes: Red and black flannel shirt, blue jeans, hiking boots.

Formal Clothes: Doesn't own any, so same as his casual.

PJ's: Long Johns

Swimsuit: Black Swim Trunk

Talents: Survival skills, wood carving, dealing with animals,

Audition tape: The camera turns on. There is Logan standing on a hiking trail. "Hello, my name is Logan Smith. I met this fellow hiker as I was maintaining this here path. He's the one holding the camera see. Anyway, we get a talkin' and he mentions a show where city folk compete in challenges to win a large cash sum. It got me thinkin, I could do that easy. So I told him to take his video camera thingy and record this for me, and then send it away. I look forward to beating y'all senseless." A falcon comes swooping down and lands on Logan's arm. "Oh did I mention I have a pet falcon, Donald?"

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Sakura Hirano**, **The Female Samurai (**Switch - On - 97**)**

Age: 18

Body Type: She's semi thin.

Hair Style and Color: Long black flowing hair usually in a bun with blue highlights

Skin Type: Pale

Casual Clothes: She wears those Red and blue sleeveless Japanese vests. And wears black baggy pants and she carries Kunai (Japanese throwing knives) in them

Formal Clothes: A kimono with flowers on them

Pjs: typical blue full body pjs with a shirt and pants

Swimsuit: A full light blue swimsuit. (Similar to Zoey.)

Audition Tape: She is meditating and she looks at the camera. "Greeting fellow viewers I have travelled all the way here to compete in this competition and I hope that no one will be as ignorant as everyone in Japan says. And if anyone says that I look Chinese. They to deal with my SWORD!" She yelled and she took out her sword from her back and sliced the camera in half.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Henry Douglas**, **The Sneaky Nerd (**Switch - On - 97**)**

Age: 19

Body Type: Let's just say regular

Hair Style and Color: He have bowl cut brown hair

Skin Type: Regular tanned Caucasian, with green eyes behind glasses.

Casual Clothes: He wears a buttoned golf shirt with a pocket protector for his pens notepad and calculator. And simple black pants and black student shoes.

Formal Clothes: He wears a shirt with a jersey and a black blazer on top and his pants and shoes are the same and his hair is a lot neater.

Pj's: long sleeve blue pj's with matching pants with those droopy cone shape hats on his head.

Swimsuit: regular shorts

Audition Tape: He was in a lab. "Why hello there, my name is Henry Douglas and while I am quite easily the smartest person in my generation in the world I would like to join the other swine and conquer them, and win the 3 million dollars by myself and probability says that I have the best chance of winning this thing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my ground-breaking experiment that could change the face of mankind." Then he began a maniacal laugh

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Clara Giles**, **The Cheer-leading Princess** **(**Funpuppy725**)**

Age: 20

Body Type: her body is like Heather's but she is a little shorter and very light freckles

Hair Style and Color: long light blonde hair

Eyes: bright green eyes

Skin: very tan

Casual Clothes: Pink shirt that shows lots of skin, a bright white shirt, with royal blue mini skirt , and with yellow slip on white sneakers

Formal Clothes: a short mint green dress that she wears a mint pink hair bow, and white high heels

PJ's: Yellow pjs with matching sleeping mask

Swimsuit: Light red bikini with yellow diamond prints

Audition Tape: "Hi I'm Clara and I would like totally want to be on Total Drama! It would like be so totally cute! So I'm like a preppy cheerleader, oh wait I 'am, I would really want to be on, so please let me be in!"

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Hey Total Drama Fans!**

Here are some** New Updates!**

**1.:** Fanfic Writer**; Zak Saturday **and I, will be talking of **New Challenges ideas.**

**2.: **Please let me know if you want just…

**Guest stars appearing!**

**Or?...**

**Classic contestants competing!**

(**If competing?… Half **of the** 18 **classic contestants chosen for a shoot at **3 Million Dollars!: Amy, Dawn, Heather, Max, Owen, **"**Samey**"**, Shawn, Sky, **and** Trent**)

**Who else would you want to see to compete?**

**3.: 18th OC Offer** will be opened until **Sunday**.

**Total Drama:****Kaskitewaw Valley****Group pic (Including artist's OC and Only the new contestant)**

**The TDKV Contestants (Including artist's OC)**

**The TDKV logo**, are what I would love the most for whoever freely accepts drawing and have **his or her OC** to appear in **Total Drama: ****_Kaskitewaw Valley!_**


	3. Or Is It?

**Grand New Update Today!**

**I've decided** that instead of the The castle being **overcrowded** with **36 contestants...**

I've decided to **give...**

**4 more OC contestants...**

**A special chance** to compete in **Total Drama: _Kaskitewaw Valley!_**

_**And here they are!**_

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Nathan Majors, The Non-Feral Wild Child (**Zak Saturday**)**

Age: 16

Body Type: Build matches that of Alejandro.

Hair Style and Color: Black straight hair naturally thrown backwards

Eyes: Amber

Skin: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Casual Clothes: A Jungle Green V-Neck T-Shirt. A Brown pair of Cargo Shorts. Forest Green Hiking & Trekking Sandals.

Formal Clothes: a Black Suit, open collared, with a pale green undershirt

PJ's: An Olive Colored A-Shirt , An Apple Green pair of Boxer Shorts

Swimsuit: Rust colored Swim Briefs

Audition Tape: A random jungle is seen. Nathan is seen swinging across several vines and tree branches at such a skill and pace that one could easily compare him to Tarzan. He is seen going in every direction, making constant turns across the trees, weaving in and out of specific places. He then makes his way to the ground. He is seen with a smile on his face, suggesting that he is having the time of his life.  
"I'm Nate, and this has been my audition tape for Total Drama."  
Tape Ends.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Ariel Marie Evans, The Abused Prep** **(**TotalDramaGirl01**)**

Age: 19

Body type: hourglass figure, 5'5", 145 lbs

Hair Style and Color: platinum blonde with black underneath it. It's in a side braid on her right that mixes the blonde and black in the braid

Eye: gray and it's shaped like heathers

Skin: peach color skin, (not pale but not tan either) and small bruises on her arms

Casual Clothes: white capris, teal tank top, black flats with a teal bandana in her hair as a headband, and she wears small black frame glasses

Formal Clothes: black high low dress with a lace overlay and silver stilettos. Her hair is curled and she has a white flower clip in her hair, and wears a gold charm bracelet

PJ's: yellow tank top and black shorts

Swimsuit: a black two piece with a strapless top and her hair is still in her usual braid

Audition tape: *the camera turns on and shows and girl with black frame glasses and blonde and black braid on her bed*  
"Um hi, my name is Piper and I want to be part of total drama because I want to get away from my really abusive 19 year old brother and all the complete jerks her in my town. I'm hoping to open up to a guy who is not going to like me for just my looks and hope that he'll like me for my personality. And if I win, I'll show my big brother that I'm strong enough to be on my own. Bye" *she turns off the camera*

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Persephone Díaz, The Athletic Psychopath (**nutella24**)**

Age: 17

Body Type: Toned stomach , strong legs , B-Cup, big butt xD , height 6'0 , skinny with curves

Hair Style and Color: Emo haircut long length , died red

Eyes: Big excited green eyes

Skin: Light Tan

Casual Clothes: A red crop top that says BOTDF in black bulky letters, black ripped skinny jeans, white combat boots

Formal Clothes: A red sweetheart knee length , a black belt with a black bow , and sparkle at the end, black ankle boots

PJ's: Red sport bra , black basketball shorts

Swimsuit: Sleeveless two piece , top is red with a black bow , bottom is black

Audition tape:Shows her in a forest with alot fof trees at night. "Hey Total Drama! , Well i think you should pick me cause well you need a little more psychopaths in your show ya' know? " " I am very talented as i will show!" Shows her with knives in her boots and she takes them out and camera shows trees around her with targets and she quickly goes in a circle throwing the knives and hits all the targets in the middle. "Well i can to that with any weapons ha well bye!" Then it shows a clown come out of no where and shows her scream really loud and run away as fast as she can through the forest avoiding all trees. Then shows clown laugh mischievously and camera goes black.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)

**Vincent "Vinny" Picardi, Jr., The Greaser (**freeziezGTM**)**

Age: 16

Body Type: Muscular. Not excessively built, but enough so that it is easy to tell that he works out consistently.

Hair Style and Color: Dark black, greased up exactly like you would expect.

Eyes: Green

Skin: Dark, genuine tan (He's Italian)

Casual Clothes: White T-shirt, dark black leather jacket, blue jeans

Formal Clothes: Tuxedo, Just the standard stuff that would go with that.

PJ's: Boxers

Swimsuit: Grey swim trunks with black trim

Talents: Charming the ladies, sports, hand-eye coordination, and for some reason, trivia.

Audition tape: A boy is shown applying some kind of product to his already-greasy hair. "Hey Total Drama. It's Vinny. My friends told me I'd fit perfectly into this show, so I thought I'd give it a shot. If you want ratings, and backstabbing, and all that good Survivor stuff, I'm your guy. Just make sure to bring girls." He winks, and turns off the camera.

(-**Static**-)

* * *

(-**Static**-)


	4. Prologue Part 1

At a train station, **Craig** is sitting on a bench outside in a very nice clear dawn. Just before the sunrise up from the hills. Beside him a wheeled brown luggage and also a black luggage bag, to wait for his train.

Suddenly he started to hear something coming, started to pick up his bags, got off the bench to the tracks. He went a little bit closer to see the train… to see only nothing. Only to turn and see **Rio** wearing a backpack, driving by with her motorcycle, parking it, and chaining it up, Takes off her backpack, place it on the side of the bench, and sits on Craig's spot.

"Sup?..."

"Not much."

"...Which train are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Well… I kinda this from the mail" Craig pulled out his pocket, a brochure and the train ticket to "**Total Drama: ****_Kaskitewaw Valley_**".

"NO WAY!" As Rio started searching in her pocket and pull out the same two items. "That's what I got too! Oh man, THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME! Especially, when I'm going to win the money, but don't worry, just stick with me and… I'm sure you'll be one the bottom five… TOPS! Okay?" she starts to give a handshake to Craig.

"Um… okay, we'll see." As he shook her hand.

"YEAH, see me win! Name's Rio by the way, yours would be…?""

"Craig."

As Rio moves her bag for Craig to have room to sit and wait for the train…

And they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Untill Rio shouted "HOW LONG WILL THIS TRAIN GOING TO TAKE TO BE HERE!"

"It's only been 15 minutes."

"More like 15 HOURS! I can't take anymo…" Rio and Craig then heard the train whistle and hear their train coming from right path.

"FINALLY!"

Rio and Craig started to carry their bags for the trip. The locomotive slowly stops with 3 long cars attached and as the door slowly set. Rio walks first to the Door. Craig just stood there nervously "you excited?" Rio asked as Craig slowly started to step on to the train "A little… I guess."

Rio and Craig walks into the First car to see 9 rows of 2 seats in both sides "Guess this is where we sit." Rio throws her backpack at 5rd left row, while Craig sits on the 5rd right row at the window. Only to sees Rio heading to the door of the 2nd car.

As they open it to see a very fancy dinning bar, with a counter, drinks, clean tables with plates of desserts, and comfy chairs, which fills Craig's and Rio's excitement pretty high.

"This is gonna be the BEST time of our life!" Rio shouted.

unknowing to them as they enjoy the luxury… a small camera is watch our guests fitting in, as **McTaggart** watches them from a huge monitor "Well, well, it appears our first two "Guest" have just got on broad… to their demise… but what of the rest… well for now, will let these 2 have their fun… while it lasts."


	5. Prologue Part 2

The Train traveled fast through the beautiful woods, with the sun nearly setting at noon. Craig was sightseeing out from the dining cart window.

Rio was having a long nap on the chair with her feet on the table. Until the train suddenly stop… and throws Craig and Rio off their chairs to the floor, and started Groaning with pain.

"Okay that almost hurt." Rio said as she and Craig got themselves up from the floor.

"What just happened?"

"Must be the new meat." Then they heard large footsteps walking through the passenger car to the dining car door, and the door opened to see a muscular blonde teen "Greeting comrades, I'm **Felix**, and it is always a pleasure to make new friends."

"Alright, a REAL challenger, name's Rio, and this is Craig." shaking Felix's hand, testing his strength, then Felix starts shakes Craig's hand… only to his hand crushed "A pleasure to meet you Greg."

"It'sss Craig."

"Right now excuse me while I'll make room for the others." As Felix wanders over to the counter, to find a drink.

Craig went to look at the doorway "Others?" Only to be pounced to the floor by an excited teenage girl.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG are you excited as I'm am, because were in the same train and were going the same place, and meeting new friends, by the way my name is **Kaylee** and where the bathroo…OOOHHH! Are those BROWNIES!?"

"Umm… yeah the dinner has some stuff to…" Rio pointing to a table filled with dessert as Kaylee rushed over the table. "…eat." As Craig got himself up again, Kaylee was filling a plate with brownies. "OMG OMG OMG OM…" Just before she was about to munch on a brownie she suddenly remember she had to "go" and started bouncing out of the chair and asked Craig "um… where's the bathroom?"

Craig pointed down the hall "just down by the…"

"NO TIME! I HAVE TO GO!" She grab Craig's arm and pulled him to help find it, down the hall to the girl's room.

"But but I'm a…" the door closed for 5 seconds only to be thrown out to the floor… again.

"What do think you doing, this is the girls room!" Kaylee yelled and shut the door again. Craig once again picked himself and asked "What…just…happened?"

Felix still searching around the counter, answered. "I Zhink you just made a new friend."

Then **Jax **wanders over to the dining car. "Hi there, I'm Jax, um what I missed?" Rio answered "Nothing, name's Rio and that's Craig." Craig walks over and shakes Jax's hand. "hey how's it going?"

"Not much, cept that I hope to live through this show, I mean did guys see the brochure, It looks pretty dangerous, this valley, let alone the castle." Jax said nervously with concern.

Felix is searching for drinks in the counter. "Do not be such a scaredy cat."

Rio then went over to cheer up Jax. "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, it's gonna be sweet." Felix then found a big bottle of root beer and opens it with his hands. "Besides, my 3 million dollars is there."

"What! You're 3 million?!"

Rio angrily shouted to Felix "Right mine." Leading to a stare down, just as Kaylee just walked out of the bathroom and starts to push them away from each other.

"Alright you guys break it up, let's just relax, I mean come on were on a train, how much cooler is that?" which Jax and Craig answered "3 million dollars."

"Okay, that would be something, but cooommme oooon, were on a Luxurious Train, to a dangerous valley, to a mysterious castle, wouldn't that be at least be WONDROUS!?" The 4 guests just stood and all said "well..."

"GREAT! Trust me you guys this is gonna be FUUUUAAH!" as Kaylee and the others started thrown off to the other side of the train… to make a dogpile on top of each other. Felix spills his root beer on the floor "NOOOOOOO! NO ROOT BEER!" As the train suddenly begin to move again.

* * *

**BIG NEWS**

Fanfic writer; **Gordy McButter** had offered to some artwork for **TDKV.**

So I'm hoping to see some of his **_Great _**work in his deviant-art page; **RottenNails**


End file.
